Aarons Pokemon Journey
by SpottyFloppy
Summary: Aaron, son of gym leader Byron, starts his Pokemon Journey, he will meet new people and face difficult challenges, but he has the help of his Pokemon.
1. The Start of an Adventure

[Note: I don't have to best spelling or great writing skills]

Aaron's Pokemon

Journey

Chapter 1: The Start of an Adventure

I woke up to the sound of my Pokegear alarm, it felt like just another day in Twinleaf Town here in Sinnoh. "Aaron, breakfast is ready!" My mom yelled. I ran down stairs my messy black hair bobbing up and down. "What's for breakfast mom?" I asked getting milk. "It's Bacon and Panca-"my mom stopped, mid sentence. "Byron, is that you?" My mom asked going around the corner.

"Boooo!" shouted my dad grabbing my mom. My mom screamed then started to laugh. "Bronzor!" My dad's Bronzor appeared, smiling over my dad's head. "Hi Bronzor!" I said. Bronzor levitated over to me, and starting pouring my milk into the glass. Then Bronzor gave the glass to my dad. "Hey, that's mine!" Bronzor proceeded to laugh. "So how's the pool going so far honey?" Asked my mom, as she put my food on the table. "It's going pretty good, oh yah! The gym called and they need me back there as soon as I can." My dad replied. My dad is the steel type gym leader in Canalave City. "Ok, let me go get Skarmory's pokeball from the Pokemon Room." My mom said as she walked outside to a medium sized indoor park/training area building. "Hey dad! Me and Cranidos need some help with the plaster and waterfall!" Shouted my brother Roark from the backyard.

I ran outside to see my brother Roark and his partner Cranidos moving rocks for the waterfall. Roark is the Rock type gym leader of Oreburgh city, but he's only been there seven months since my dad was changed to Canalave City and since Roark is a skilled battler he was chosen to be the Oreburgh Gym leader. "Oh I can go get Machoke from his Pokeball?" I asked. "Sure, just make sure he knows not to break the rocks." My dad replied. I nodded and ran over to our Pokemon Building. I saw my mom and our Marill watering plants. I ran over to our Pokemon Holding Center. I went to the fighting type section and got Machoke's Pokeball.

I ran back outside and pressed the middle button on the Pokeball. I saw the figure of Machoke in red then Machoke fully out. "Machoke!" Yelled Machoke, as he got out. "Machoke we need help moving around rocks, but don't break them this time." I said as I went back inside to eat. Machoke smiled and started to help.

I finished my breakfast and went back outside; I needed to ask my dad a question. "Hey dad?" I asked walking outside."Yah son?" He asked putting a pack on Skarmory. "When am I going to start my journey, since I'm twelve it seems to be a good idea about now." I said petting Skarmory. "Julia! Can you get out here real quick?" My dad yelled for my mom. I don't know if this is a good or bad thing. "Yah Byron, what's up?" My mom asked, taking her gloves off. "Aaron here wants to know when he can start his Pokemon Journey, and also seeing Lucas took care of Team Galactic, it's completely safe. Plus some Pokemon that haven't been in Sinnoh have appeared, so more Pokemon for him to catch." My dad stated as he started to take of his shirt and wrap it around his head. My mom scratched here black hair thinking. I tried to do my puppy dog face by sticking my lip out and widening my Ocean Blue eyes. "Ok fine! But we need to find you a Pokemon for you to start out with." My mom replied.

"I'll take Aaron into the Pokemon Holding Center to help him find a Pokemon, you two wait out here." Roark said. I appeared about ten minutes later with a Pokeball in my hand. "Go!" I yelled as I through the Pokeball into the air and a small blue wolf like Pokemon on it hind legs yelled "Riolu!" My parents smiled when they saw Riolu. My dad went over and scratched Riolu's ear. "Luu!" Riolu exclaimed, smiling. Riolu ran over to me and jumped into my arms. Riolu wasn't that heavy but wasn't light either, but I held him regardless. "Oh dad, do you have the Pokedex that came in from Kalos?" I asked putting Riolu down. My dad nodded and took it out of his pocket and gave it to me.

The Pokedex was a thin square, with a button in the middle. I pressed it and it stretched into a six inch touchpad I registered Riolu into the Pokedex and looked at its moves. "Riolu has Cross Chop, Quick Attack, Agility, and-" I paused at disbelief. "What is it Aaron?" My mom asked. "It says he knows Aura Sphere, but he isn't trained at all and he hasn't evolved." I replied still shocked. "Well, that's pretty good Aaron… honey want to battle Mothim and I as a test?" My mom asked me. "Yes, yes, yes! Mom that would be awesome!" I replied, then ran into the Pokemon Training Area.

"I will judge the battle for you two." Exclaimed my Dad. "This will be a one on one battle between Julie and Aaron! Begin!

"Go Mothim!"

"Go Riolu!"

"Mothim start this off with Silver Wind!" Mothim rapidly moved its glittering wings making a gushing wind hit my Riolu. Riolu fell backwards, trying to block it.

"Riolu! Use agility, then Cross Chop!" Riolu ran and jumped at Mothim attacking it, making it fall.

"Mothim! Get up, and now use Psybeam!" Mothim charged up a purple beam and attacked Riolu.

"Quick Riolu dodge and use Quick Attack!" Riolu ran up to Mothim. "Now use Aura Sphere and take out Mothim!" Riolu hold one paw over the other and generated a blue sphere and released on Mothim.

"Mothim no!" My mom shrieked as Mothim fell to the ground and fainted. "Return Mothim, Aaron that was a great match, you will have a wonderful journey!" Exclaimed my mom as she walked over to me and hugged me.

"Well, I have everything I need to go, hey Dad what's the nearest gym?"I asked getting my backpack and camping gear. I also packed extra food and clothes.

"The nearest one is your brother Roarks gym in Oreburgh City. That should be an interesting battle I won't be able to be there, but I'm sure your mother will." He replied helping me get some final stuff.

"Aaron, I won't go easy on you because you're my brother, so you better train!" Roark exclaimed while he gave me my Pokegear and Pokeballs.

I walked out the door, waving goodbye one last time before I left to become an amazing trainer. I started on the Route leading to Sandgem Town, but half way through I was stopped by two men in red tuxes and red hair.


	2. Team Flare and the Grass Girl

Chapter 2: Team Flare and the Grass Girl

The two men turned around, they were wearing red sunglasses, one whispered in others hear and started talking to me.

"So uh, where you headin kid? You going to Sandgem Town?" I could tell he really didn't care, but I still answered. "Yah, I just started my Pokemon Journey, I need to register my Pokedex". They smiled they one of them pulled out a Pokeball.

"Houndour, come out and use ember!" Said one of the men as a black dog with and orange mouth and underbelly came out.

"Houn!" Shouted the Houndour, as flaming embers shout out of its mouth. I jumped back then threw my Pokeball.

"Go Riolu! Use Cross Chop!" I exclaimed as Riolu came out. "Riolu!" Shouted Riolu as he charged toward Houndour. Houndour swiftly dogged and released another ember that hit directly on Riolu causing him to faint.

"Now give us your stuff and your Riolu!" Demanded one of the men, I started to run away but Houndour blocked my path. I started to panic and tried to run, but Houndour kept me back with his ember attack. I wanted to scream for help, but it was no use. As soon as the two men got closer I saw a Pokeball flying through the air.

"Go Sunkern! Use, Seed Bomb!" Yelled a voice,that belonged to a girl. A small, levitating yellow seed with a sprout coming from its head appeared.

"Suuuunkern!" Yelled the Sunkern, as it spun around; making glowing seeds land on the ground. As soon as they landed they blew up making smoke appear. When the smoke cleared, I saw a girl who seemed about my age with long brown hair and green eyes, wearing black skinny jeans a green shirt that revealed one shoulder and was wearing combat boots.

"Houndour! Use Bite!" Said one of the men. Houndour launched itself at the Sunkern, but it just floated up.

"Now Sunkern! Finish this off with a Double Edge!" Commanded the girl. Sunkern launched itself at the Houndour, and hitting it directly; causing it to faint.

"Whatever, return Houndour. Let's go." Said one of the men as Houndour went back into the Pokeball. They tossed a smoke bomb in the air and when the smoke cleared, they were gone. The girl however, was still there.

"Return Sunkern." She said as she retrieved Sunkern back into the Pokeball. Then after she put away the Pokeball she looked at me.

"Please don't hurt me!" I begged as she went over to me. She stood over me then reached her hand out. I grabbed it and she pulled me up.

"Hey thanks for saving me, I thought I was going to be robbed." I thanked as she smiled.

"No problem, my names Maurielle, and those two men are a part of an organization called Team Flare. There only interest is money, and they will get it in any means necessary." She told me.

"Well, they're nothing like Team Galactic; at least they don't try to create a whole new world. Oh, by the way, my names Aaron." I replied.

"So whatcha doin out here anyways?" She asked. I didn't know if she was going to attack me to, but I still answered.

"Well I'm going to Sandgem Town, I need to get my Pokedex registered, so I can be an official trainer." I answered. I showed her my Pokedex, and then she started smiling.

"Really? I am too! My dream is to become the best grass type trainer ever! So I only train grass types." Her personality changed from serious to joyful. She showed me her Pokedex too. Her Pokedex was a green one that was a Sinnoh brand. "I need to upgrade my Pokedex to the Kalos brand, but I just keep forgetting."

"Nice, well thanks again, I guess I might see you soon. So, uh, bye." I told her, and then I started walking away.

"Wait!" she shouted. She ran up to me and said."Hey, why don't we both go to Sandgem town since we're both headed there anyways, after that we can go our separate ways." I thought about it for a few seconds then replied, "Sure, it wouldn't hurt to have someone with me." She smiled then we went on through the route.

It started to get dark so we decided to set up camp. We had different tents, hers was green and mine was red. We got some wood and set up a fire. I let out Riolu so he could rest outside of his Pokeball.

"Cool, you have a Riolu! I always thought they were adorable." She told me as I put some stuff to make Ramen in a pot over the fire.

"Yah, we have a storage place at my house in Twinleaf Town that has Pokemon in it. Since Riolu had never been trained and was hatched about 5 months ago it was perfect." I told her as she listened. "What about you and your Sunkern?" I asked.

"Sunkern was in my backyard one day about 5 months ago as well, and since I love grass types, I borrowed a Pokeball from my sister and caught it, I could tell it was just hatched because it was easy to catch. So I trained it some, and decided just yesterday to go on a journey." She told me. We started talking more and I found out that she was from Canalave City, and she was at her grandparent's house in Twinleaf Town and decided she wanted to go on a Pokemon journey, her grandparents and parents seemed happy about so they let her.

"So you come from Canalave City? My dad works there." I told her.

"Oh really, where does he work?" She asked as she took the pot off the metal stand over the fire and put it on wood mat.

"He works at the gym there; he actually just left today to go there." I replied getting bowls and sporks out of my bag. I served ramen for each of us, and then handed a bowl to her.

"Oh cool, my sister works at the gym in Eterna City, she leaves in about a day or two." She told me.

We finished our food then cleaned the dishes. We said goodnight then went to sleep. Riolu was sleeping next to me so I decided to pet him real quick before dosing off to sleep.


	3. Authors Note

Hi, I will be moving my story to , come read it there and follow me at SpottyFloppy


End file.
